


Love is Fleeting

by vtn



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Apologies to the Wranglers, Gratuitous use of squirrel, Hurt/Comfort, Love is fleeting, Other, Violence Against Toasters, Waffle Iron, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, humans are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bread is the only one who can comfort Toaster. But alas, they are not meant to be together forever. Also, there's a squirrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



Bread was on the most exciting adventure of its life. It had been removed from the package where it grew up with its siblings, guarded from the world by the tough Bread Heels, and now it was out in the open air and rushing headlong toward Toaster.

But as Bread appropached Toaster, Bread noticed that Toaster was looking upset. 

"Toaster, are you okay?" Bread asked as it slipped inside of Toaster. It felt snug and comfortable, just like in the bread package. It felt almost like home. But it was not home if Toaster was not happy.

"Of course," said Toaster, but Bread could hear that Toaster's voice was breaking.

"It's all right," Bread encouraged. "You can tell me everything."

"It's the humans," Toaster whispered, in a low voice. "They always smack me and blame me when the toast is too dark. They slam my lever down so hard. Bread, it hurts."

"Toaster, let me stay with you," said Bread. "I will never hurt you like that. I know how special you are. You keep me warm. You make me feel safe."

"Is that really true?" Toaster sniffled.

"Of course."

"I--I think I love you, Bread," said Toaster.

"I love you too, Toaster," said Bread. Bread was the happiest it had ever been in its life. Now it had someone to cherish and protect.

Yet their love was meant to be fleeting. The longer Bread stayed inside Toaster, filling and comforting Toaster, warming and fulfilling Bread, the smaller and darker Bread became. And then suddenly Bread was yanked from Toaster by the same cruel humans who berated and abused Toaster, as they cursed and blamed Toaster for toasting Bread too dark.

It's not Toaster's fault, Bread wanted to shout. It was me all along. I was so happy, so warm. I let myself stay for too long.

But then Bread was lifted up into the mouth of the waiting human, and everything went dark.

\---

Waffle Iron watched all of this from across the kichen. "Alas," said Waffle Iron to the squirrel outside of the window, "Love is fleeting."


End file.
